Ori's Drag Race Season 1
Season 1 of Ori's Drag Race consists of 13 episodes. 14 Queens compete for the title of The World's Next Drag Superstar, $250,000, A lifetime supply of Anastasia Beverly Hills and a campaign with Absolut Vodka. The season premiered on June 18th, 2018 with Sagittaria being crowned as this season's winner and Ava Nerve being this season's Miss Congeniality. Contestants Contestant's Progress :█ The contestant won Ori's Drag Race. :█ The contestant was a runner-up. :█ The contestant won the main challenge along with another contestant. :█ The contestant won the main challenge along with two other contestants. :█ The contestant won the main challenge. :█ The contestant was one of the best but did not win the main challenge. :█ The contestant was a member of a winning team but did not win the main challenge. :█ The contestant was one of the worst but did not place in the bottom two. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two but neither one was eliminated. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two and won the lip-sync for your life. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two, lost the lip-sync for your life and was eliminated. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two & both were eliminated. :█ The contestant was voted Miss Congeniality by viewers. :█ The Contestant was one of the top 3 performing eliminated contestants so the contestant was a potential returner and won re-entry :█ The Contestant was one of the top 3 performing eliminated contestants so the contestant was a potential returner but did not win re-entry :█ The Contestant was not one of the top 3 potential returners and was eliminated for a second time and final time :█ After a 4 way lip-sync between the final 4, the contestant was chosen to be in the top 3 :█ After a 4 way lip-sync between the final 4, the contestant was not chosen to be in the top 3 and was eliminated :█ The contestant appeared on the "Reunion" episode and was still in the running. :█ The contestant returned and appeared on the "Reunion" episode, but was out of the running. Entrance Quotes * Akemi Hoshi: The japanese sensation is in the house! * Ava Nerve: Get ready to nerf this! * Charlie XO: Time to go home ya'll the winner's in the house! xoxo Charlie * Harlow O'Hara: The pageant queen is here ready to take the best crown home for my collection! * Jessica Bunny: *Hops In* Im ready to hop all over you! * Luna Andromeda: I am out of this world and I will leave you gagging. * Mariana Jewels: Rule number 1 is that you gotta have fun. Rule number 2, is that you all gotta leave for me to win. * Marie Goode: *Twirls in* Hurricane Marie Goode from New Orleans is here to storm you all! * Meghan Thomas: The dancing diva from the fog is here! * Rosé Hart: If I could begin to be, half of what you think of me I can do about anything * Sagittaria: Bonjour Bitches! * Techna Shock: Im Techna and prepared to be shocked! * Tiffany Vuiton: I always wondered what this place really looked like. * Willow Ryans: I'm a big witch, you're just a little bitch. Episode 1:'' Jet Set Ready'' * Special Guest Judges: Britney Spears and Jamie Lynn Spears * Mini Challenge: Model on a stairway up to a private jet * Mini Challenge Winner: Harlow O'Hara * Mini Challenge Prize: $1000 courtesy of CBS * Main Challenge: Grab suitcases off a conveyor belt and use whatever materials in there to make a look. * Main Challenge Winner: Rosé Hart * Main Challenge Prize: A luxury Hawaiian getaway to Hale Mohalu Guesthouse and Retreat * Bottom 2: Meghan Thomas and Jessica Bunny * Lip Sync Song: Toxic by Britney Spears * Eliminated: Jessica Bunny * Farewell Message: "Well ladies it was fun getting to know all of you! Good luck! xoxo Jessica Bunny <3" Episode 2:'' Pop Divas The Musical'' * Special Guest Judges: Khloe Kardashian and Kourtney Kardashian * Mini Challenge: Take a hot beach ready look with the pit crew * Mini Challenge Winner: Mariana Jewels * Mini Challenge Prize: Assign the roles of this week's musical * Main Challenge: Do a live musical about iconic female pop stars * Runway Theme: Grammy Award Ready Runway * Main Challenge Winner: Meghan Thomas * Main Challenge Prize: a 5 year subscription to Square Space * Bottom 2: Willow Ryans and Harlow O'Hara * Lip Sync Song: Emotions by Mariah Carey * Eliminated: Harlow O'Hara * Farewell Message: "I didn't take the crown but I am taking back a wonderful experience and new friends. -Harlow" Episode 3:'' Iconic Slasher Films Parody'' * Special Guest Judges: Jamie Lee Curtis and Adrienne King * Mini Challenge: A hoedown * Mini Challenge Winners: Charlie XO and Tiffany Vuitton * Mini Challenge Prize: Be the team captains of this week's acting challenge * Main Challenge: In teams, act in a drag queen parody of iconic horror films with the films being parodied being Halloween and Friday the 13th * Runway Theme: Death Becomes Her * Main Challenge Winner: Charlie XO * Main Challenge Prize: 2 first class plane tickets to Honolulu, Hawaii with a 3 night stay at Halekulani Hotel. * Bottom 2: Ava Nerve and Marie Goode * Lip Sync Song: I Didn't Just Come Here To Dance by Carly Rae Jepsen * Eliminated: '''Marie Goode * '''Farewell Message: "Well Ladies, it was fun! Would've loved to stay longer but if it was not my time it was not my time. Cheers! -Marie" Episode 4:'' Ori's Drag Race Comedy'' * Special Guest Judges: Margaret Cho and Kathy Griffin * Mini Challenge: Reading Is Fundamental * Mini Challenge Winner: Ava Nerve * Mini Challenge Prize: Assign the order in which the queens go out for their performance of this week's challenge. * Main Challenge: Do a stand-up comedy * Runway Theme: Wigs on wigs * Main Challenge Winner: Sagittaria * Main Challenge Prize: A 1 week getaway to Palm Springs * Bottom 2: Charlie XO and Akemi Hoshi * Lip Sync Song: I Don't Want It At All by Kim Petras * Eliminated: Akemi Hoshi * Farewell Message: "I would have liked to stay longer but I had a really fun time! -Akemi" Episode 5:'' UNHhhhoriginal'' * Special Guest Judges: Trixie Mattel and Katya Zamolodchikova * Mini Challenge: Use police officer's uniforms and drag them up and make up a story for a drag queen who's a cop * Mini Challenge Winner: Meghan Thomas * Mini Challenge Prize: Assign partners for this week's challenge * Main Challenge: Create your own show inspired by UNHhhh * Runway Theme: Classy But Slutty * Main Challenge Winners: Sagittaria and Luna Andromeda * Main Challenge Prize: A $500 gift card to Fierce Drag Jewels * Bottom 2: Rosé Hart and Willow Ryans * Lip Sync Song: Touch It by Ariana Grande * Eliminated: Willow Ryans * Farewell Message: "The witch is burned! -Willow" Episode 6:'' Talk Shows Extravaganza'' * Special Guest Judges: Julie Chen and Sharon Osbourne * Mini Challenge: Commentate whatever the host of the show is doing and whoever gives the most funniest commentation wins! * Mini Challenge Winner: Techna Shock * Mini Challenge Prize: Assign the teams of 3 for this week's challenge * Main Challenge: Make your own Talk Show in teams * Runway Theme: Flower Power * Main Challenge Winners: Charlie XO, Ava Nerve, and Techna Shock * Main Challenge Prize: $1000 each and a year supply of burgers from Hamburger Mary's * Bottom 2: Meghan Thomas and Rosé Hart * Lip Sync Song: Lonely Hearts Club by Marina and the Diamonds * Eliminated: Rosé Hart * Farewell Message: "If I could begin to be half of what you think of me I could do about anything -Rosé Hart" Episode 7:'' Snatch Game'' * Special Guest Judges: Lea Michelle and Abigail Breslin * Main Challenge: Snatch Game * Runway Theme: Two in one looks * Main Challenge Winner: Tiffany Vuitton * Main Challenge Prize: A 2 year subscription to Spotify Premium * Bottom 2: Techna Shock and Charlie XO * Lip-Sync Song: Secrets by Charli xcx * Eliminated: None elimination * Farewell Message: None Episode 8:'' Voguing Queens'' * Special Guest Judges: Alyssa Edwards and Kennedy Davenport * Mini Challenge: Get into quick disco drag and have a dance off * Mini Challenge Winner: Meghan Thomas * Mini Challenge Prize: Assign the duos for this week's challenge * Main Challenge: In duos, make a video voguing together and whoever with the best vogue dance video wins * Runway Theme: Night of a 1000 Madonnas * Main Challenge Winners: Luna Andromeda and Meghan Thomas * Main Challenge Prize: 2 vip tickets to see Madonna perform live with backstage passes * Bottom 2: Tiffany Vuiton and Techna Shock * Lip Sync Song: Vogue by Madonna * Eliminated: Techna Shock * Farewell Message: "I may not have shocked you in that lip sync but I will continue to shock the world! -Techna xo <3" Episode 9:'' Seven Deadly Sins'' * Special Guest Judges: Charli XCX and Kim Petras * Mini Challenge: Scream Queens: Whoever screams the best wins * Mini Challenge Winner: Tiffany Vuitton * Mini Challenge Prize: Assign the sins in this week's challenge * Main Challenge: Act in a show where the Seven Deadly Sins is personified as drag queens * Runway Theme: Bloody For Filth * Main Challenge Winner: Tiffany Vuitton * Main Challenge Prize: $2000 gift card to fierce drag jewels * Bottom 2: Meghan Thomas and Charlie XO * Lip Sync Song: Unlock It by Charli XCX ft Kim Petras and Jay Park * Eliminated: Charli XO * Farewell Message: "It was fun ladies! xoxo -Charlie" Episode 10:'' Celebrity Makeovers'' * Special Guest Judges: Lorde and Niecy Nash * Mini Challenge: Guess if 2 of the pit crew have matching underwear * Mini Challenge Winner: Mariana Jewels * Mini Challenge Prize: Assign the celebrities to the remaining queens in the competition * Main Challenge: Transform male celebrities into drag queens and have a family resemblance * Main Challenge Winner: Mariana Jewels * Main Challenge Prize: 2 tickets to Bora Bora for both the celebrity and winning contestant * Bottom 2: Luna Andromeda and Ava Nerve * Lip Sync Song: Green Light by Lorde * Eliminated: Ava Nerve * Farewell Message: "I was ready to nerf this competition but if it's not my time it's not my time. <3 you all -Ava" Episode 11:'' Ancient Ball'' * Special Guest Stars: Liza Minnelli and Terry Crews * Mini Challenge: Everybody Loves Puppets * Mini Challenge Winner: Sagittaria * Mini Challenge Prize: A 10 second head start to collect materials for this week's challenge * Main Challenge: Walk the runway in 3 categories. Ancient Egypt, Ancient Greece and Ancient Rome with Ancient Rome being made from scratch * Main Challenge Winner: Sagittaria * Main Challenge Prize: '''Six-night stay at the Grove Hotel and Ice Palace on Fire Island * '''Bottom 2: Luna Andromeda and Mariana Jewels * Lip Sync Song: Like I Do by Christina Aguilera ft GoldLink * Eliminated: Mariana Jewels * Farewell Message: "Rule Number 3 is to wear your heart on your cheek and never on your sleeve unless you wanna taste defeat. But in my case I still tasted defeat. -Mariana" Episode 12:'' Hey Kitty Girls'' * Main Challenge: Write, sing, and dance in an ambitious production number to RuPaul's song "Kitty Girl" * Runway Theme: Best Drag Eleganza Extravaganza * Lip Sync Song: Kiss It Better by Rihanna * Eliminated Queen: Luna Andromeda * Top 3: Sagittaria, Tiffany Vuitton, and Meghan Thomas * Farewell Message: "Hopefully I took you all out of this world thank you ladies for the amazing memories <3 -Loony Luna" Episode 13:'' Grand Finale'' * Lip Sync Song: The Edge of Glory by Lady Gaga * Winner Of Ori's Drag Race Season 1: Sagittaria * Runner-Ups: Tiffany Vuitton and Meghan Thomas * Miss Congeniality: Ava Nerve | |[[Category:Seasons]]||}} Category:Ori's Drag Race Category:Ori's Drag Race Season 1 Category:OriMoxx Category:ODR Category:ODR1 Category:Joke Seasons